the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashton Quintan
Ashton Quintan (b. 25 April, 2021) was the daughter of Bruce Wright and Kathrine Quintan in the alternate timeline inadvertently created by the S.M.S.B.'s successful mission to restore Baby Intelligence and prevent the NoHeads from ruling the entire universe. Biography Origins Ashton Quintan was born to Kathrine Quintan and Bruce Wright on 25 April, 2021. She existed only in the alternate timeline created by the members of the S.M.S.B. attempting to rescue Baby Intelligence by changing the outcome of a skirmish that had occurred within the City Volcano. In this reality, Bruce had an affair with Kathrine shortly following the death of Baby Intelligence, since Bruce partially blamed Carol Wilcox, which in the main timeline made him despise her and heavily strengthen his bond with Kathrine. Traveling with the S.M.S.B. In July of 2021, Ashton met Lindsay Kellerman and the other S.M.S.B. members when they were trying to fix the Time Machine they required in order to save Baby Intelligence. She accompanied them on their mission and together they made their way to the tower where Sebiscuits Cardarphen resided. As they prepared to enter the tower, Ashton had a moment to realize her very existence would be erased from time forever should she choose to let them inside the tower to obtain the capsule for the Time Machine. However, as she considered her life much less valuable than the prevention of a NoHead-controlled universe, she assured Telekinibabe she would be fine, even though it was obvious she wouldn't be. The two of them took a moment to discuss their strategy, during which time Ashton decided she would drive the Time Machine into the tower herself as she believed she was their best bet not to call attention to it, as they all knew Cardarphen would try and destroy it as soon as he got the chance. Erased from time Ashton drove the machine inside as planned, but when massive shock waves forced the S.M.S.B. members into submissive positions before their enemies, Ashton was forced to exit the Time Machine in order to save it from being obliterated. She watched as Dark Baby Intelligence killed Baby Strength and Black fought Kellerman and Force Baby dragged his cousin's corpse into the machine. As Kellerman somersaulted into the machine, Ashton smashed Telekinibabe into the machine, which blasted off to present day and the Timeline was changed yet again. Inevitably, she was unborn when this happened. Personality and traits Ashton Quintan was highly compassionate, kind, and loyal. She was incredibly intelligent, maturing at an alarming pace which would mean she has an abnormally high Intelligence Quotient. Unlike others who possess this ability, however, Ashton does not have any other powers, so she is generally considered to be a Fobble. Ashton is also very feisty, constantly contradicting Telekinibabe as their personalities tended to contrast and "butt heads". Ashton is also very selfless, helping the S.M.S.B. restore Baby Intelligence with no thought of reward even though she knew it would mean she was erased from time. She considered herself to be far less valuable than a timeline the NoHeads had no control over. Appearances * * Category:2021 births Category:American individuals Category:Born in April Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Individuals from alternate timelines Category:Individuals with super intelligence Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Quintan family Category:Unborns